1995
Events dies in a van explosion]] *10th January - After discovering Eric Pollard had been trying to defraud him, Alan Turner bars him from The Woolpack before kneeing him in the groin. *12th January - Seth Armstrong and Betty Eagleton are unintentionally kidnapped by Zak and Butch Dingle when the two drive off with Seth and Betty's caravan with them in it. Betty hits one of the police officers in the head with the frypan, mistaking him for the kidnapper. *19th January - First appearance of Emma Nightingale. Angharad McAllister slaps Hotten Comprehensive's headmaster, calling him a sanctimonious hypocrite when he sides with Tina Dingle when she claims Bernard McAllister touched her. *24th January - First appearance of Nellie Dingle. *26th January - Seth Armstrong is prosecuted for having a shotgun without a license. *2nd February - Terry Woods and his wife Britt become new managers of the Woolpack (First appearance of both characters). *14th February - First appearance of Sam Dingle. *16th February - Angharad and Bernard McAllister leave the village after becoming increasingly fed up of the family's feud with the Dingles. *2nd March - Nick Bates gets trapped in a cave with his daughter, Alice, girlfriend Paula and her son Jason. *7th March - Nick Bates, Paula and their children are rescued by coastguard. *9th March - Upset by his father and step-mother's constant arguing, Robert Sugden runs away. *14th March - Sarah Sugden reports her missing step-son Robert to the police. *23rd March - Chris Tate proposes to Rachel Hughes. *28th March - A man calls claiming to have Robert Sugden but demands £5,000. *30th March - The man who claims to have Robert Sugden turns out to be Sam Dingle, but Sam admits it to being a hoax and the Dingle family are arrested. *13th April - After looking after him while he was missing, Derek Simpson returns Robert Sugden to his parents. *20th April - Jack Sugden and Ned Glover confront Derek Simpson. Jack manages to grab the shotgun and almost shoots Derek, but the police arrive and Derek is arrested. *25th April - Derek Simpson is charged with abduction. Scott Windsor and Roy Glover throw a brick through the window at Smithy Cottage, narrowly missing Rachel Hughes. *27th April - Zak and Butch Dingle catch Tina Dingle kissing Luke McAllister. Zak goes to attack Luke but he stops when Tina says she's pregnant. *2nd May - Following the previous day's' revelation, Tina Dingle is disowned by her family. *9th May - A drunk Butch Dingle breaks into Hawkins Cottage and threatens to rape Jessica McAllister. *18th May - Luke McAllister proposes to Tina Dingle. *25th May - First appearance of Daniel Weir. Zoe Tate opens the Emmerdale Veterinary Centre. *30th May - Jessica McAllister runs into The Woolpack saying Butch Dingle is going to kill her, when Butch asks to take her somewhere quiet, as he wants to take her for a date. Biff Fowler starts a fight with Butch but Betty Eagleton pours a bucket of ice on them. *1st June - Britt Woods's father Ronnie Slater makes a surprise visit. *6th June - Joe Sugden dies off-screen in a car accident in Spain. *8th June - Upon hearing the news of her stepfather's death, Rachel Hughes collapses and gives birth to a son six weeks prematurely. *20th June - Joe Sugden's funeral takes place. *22nd June - Ronnie Slater tells Betty Eagleton he is dying of cancer. When Britt Woods finds out, she says she doesn't care and throws a glass, narrowly missing him. *27th June - Britt Woods tells husband Terry that her father abused her as a child. Terry forces him out of the village. *4th July - Annie Sugden proposes to Amos Brearly. *6th July - Amos Brearly makes his final appearance after 23 years, the last 3 of which were recurring appearances. Annie Sugden goes to live with Amos. First appearance of Des Burtenshaw. *20th July - In an iconic episode, Tina Dingle jilts Luke McAllister in revenge for the death of her brother Ben the year before. *1st August - Luke McAllister dies in a van explosion. *17th August - Ken Adlington tries to rape Zoe Tate. Zoe escapes by throwing her medical bag at him. Jessica McAllister returns to the village for her brother's inquest before leaving permanently. *22nd August - Frank Tate discovers that Ken Adlington raped his daughter and attacks him, but Ken's wife Margaret tells him Zoe is lying as he was with her. *24th August - Linda Glover discovers her boyfriend has been cheating on her and got engaged to another woman. *29th August - At their leaving party, Terry and Britt Woods have a fierce row before Britt leaves the village without Terry. *31st August - Frank Tate is arrested for assaulting Ken Adlington. The bus taking the villagers to France breaks down, forcing them to spend a night in the middle of nowhere. *12th September - Margaret Adlington confesses to Zoe Tate that her husband beats her. *21st September - Dave Glover proposes to Kathy Tate. *26th September - Linda Glover discovers she is pregnant with Danny Weir's baby. *3rd October - Linda Glover collapses when she tries to self-abort her baby using drugs stolen from the vets. Dave Glover discovers her unconscious. *5th October - An enraged Ned Glover tries to drown Danny Weir. When Vanessa Weir calls Ned's daughter Linda an overheated whore, he tries to drown her too. *24th October - A protest between the villagers and the Tates ends with most of the village being arrested. *5th November - Amos Brearly and Annie Kempinski marry off-screen. *14th November - Nick Bates is trampled by Kim Tate's horse. *23rd November - Chris Tate proposes to Rachel Hughes. *7th December - Chris Tate and Rachel Hughes marry. *12th December - Frank Tate collapses at the wedding reception of his son Chris and Rachel Hughes after finding out about his wife Kim's affair with Dave Glover. *19th December - Nellie Dingle returns to Ireland to look after her sick father. *21st December - First appearance of Albert Dingle. *26th December - Frank Tate suffers a heart attack. *28th December - It is revealed Albert Dingle has escaped from prison and the police raid Wishing Well Cottage. Real life events *17th August - Emmerdale's 2000th episode airs. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:1995